


A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

by Angiolettina



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Mind Control, Post Beach, Telepathy, Whiskey & Scotch, after beach divorce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Charles Xavier despertó en esa habitación blanca y pristina y con ese nauseabundo olor a desinfectante y a hospital, sintió en seguida que algo faltaba en su interior. Esa presencia que durante los últimos meses lo había acompañado hasta formar parte de su vida, había desaparecido. Sin haberse podido pespedir de Erik, Charles intenta consolarse por las noches, solo con su vaso de Scotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito como regalo del Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras 2011 de LJ, para [wileret](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/53709.html) y ahí publicado

**A hard rain's gonna fall**

 

 _Erik._

 _Erik._

 _Erik._

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Lejos, muy lejos, seguramente. Demasiado lejos para el alcance de Charles, más lejos de lo que nunca antes se ha encontrado de él. Ni siquiera antes de conocerse en esas frías aguas, lo había sentido tan lejano.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Perdido.

Charles siente que lo ha perdido para siempre, que se le ha resbalado de entre las manos y que nunca más podrá volver a recuperarlo.

Podría imaginárselo justo ahí, sentado a su lado en ese salón que solían compartir en noches como ésta, cercano y lejano, concentrado y taciturno. Charles alargaría la mano para palparlo, para asegurarse de que está ahí realmente, y Erik le sonreiría, pidiéndole perdón por perderse en sus divagaciones.

Compartirían la tercera copa de Scotch de la noche, pasándosela de mano en mano mientras comparten también anécdotas e historias.

Charles le preguntaría sobre su juventud y Erik terminaría hablándole sobre las montañas de los Alpes, pero Charles encontraría igual de fascinante una que otra cosa, porque Erik en sí es interesante y atrayente.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Erik..._

Pasarían las horas y torre y alfil quedarían sobre el tablero, protegiendo a los débiles reyes acorralados en una partida con un final imposible.

Charles sabe y recuerda la manera en que Erik lo miraba cuando hablaban, la manera en que se fijaba en sus ojos y en sus labios mientras él hablaba y hablaba. Esos ojos sonrientes y cansados, con la mirada fija y atenta a sus movimientos.

Recuerda las preguntas de Erik respeto a sus poderes, su _regalo_ , como lo llamaba, su _don recibido_. Le pedía que se lo explicara, que le contara cómo los descubrió, cómo vivió con ellos y cómo los dominó, y Charles hablaba y hablaba durante horas, compartiendo con él sus temores y sus alegrías.

Le enseñaba, pidiéndole permiso, algunas cosas. Hacía demostraciones y se enorgullecía cuando Erik aplaudía y lo observaba con ojos fascinados.

Casi puede ver sus ojos claros, moviéndose de un lado a otro de su rostro cuando Charles alargaba la mano hasta sus sienes. Puede sentir el tacto de su rostro bajo sus yemas y el roce del cabello entre sus dedos.

Podría acariciarle los pómulos y trazarle los labios fríos con los pulgares antes de incorporarse para besarlos, como nunca se atrevió a hacer antes.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Juraría que Erik se quedaría quieto al principio, como sopesando si es un truco o realmente Charles es tan idealista y confiado en todo lo que le rodea que siquiera piensa en retener sus impulsos y sus esperanzas, sin aceptar que, seguramente, lo llevarían a la ruina.

Podría leer sin quererlo las dudas de Erik, pero él insistiría porque, ¿qué importa? ¿qué daño podría hacer?

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Pero esas noches se terminaron y, aunque la mente le juegue una mala pasada, Erik no volverá y esas noches tampoco. No habrá más ocasiones.

 _Estoy aquí,_

le susurra Erik a su lado, una mentira piadosa de su propio inconsciente para darle un descanso a su corazón.

 _Charles, estoy aquí...,_

le vuelve a asegurar, acariciándole los mechones de cabello tras la oreja. Le besa la frente y le susurra al oído,

 _No me voy a ir a ningún lado._

Pero todo terminó esa tarde en la playa, cuando Charles tuvo que dejar ir la última esperanza de que sus caminos siguieran juntos; la bifurcación era demasiado angosta y Erik se le fue de las manos, de su lado para siempre.

 _Estoy aquí._

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Todo hubiera sido tan perfecto, tan grande y con tantos horizontes por explorar juntos. Tanto por aprender, si Erik lo hubiera elegido a él...

 _¿Si te pidiera que te quedaras...?_

Como si no lo hiciera cada noche, como si no le rogara, buscándolo en su cabeza, _por favor..._

 _Erik..._

 _Vuelve conmigo..._

Erik le levanta el rostro del brazo donde lo recuesta y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de pena pero de convicción, de confianza en la elección tomada.

 _Lo siento..._

Y Charles sabe que es real, que el sentimiento es real, porque, de una forma u otra, sí llegó a conocer a Erik, a saber lo que sentía y cómo lo sentía... porque sabe que Erik debe estar preguntándose lo mismo en algún lugar, lejos de esa casa.

 _¿Si te lo pidiera...?_

Sabe que siente haberlo dejado marchar, no haber insistido... no haberle pedido más firmemente, _ven conmigo._ Pero ambos conocen la respuesta que Charles mantiene en pie, y que ninguno sería capaz de apartarse sus ideales ni sus luchas porque, como decía Erik, han nacido para ello.

Ambos, cada uno a su manera, cada uno con sus objetivos, han nacido para conseguir lo que creen justo.

Y si hacerlo por separado, hacerlo como adversarios, debe ser el camino para conseguirlo, pues que así sea. No son egoístas, no se dejan llevar por sus debilidades; si deben sacrificar lo que podrían haber sido en otro lugar, en otro momento...

 _¿Me quieres?_

Charles no sabe quién pregunta primero ni quien suspira después.

 _Siempre._

 _¿Como antes?_

 _Como antes, como nunca. Como siempre._

Erik se recuesta sobre el sofá, arrastrando a Charles consigo, que se permite ese desliz (esa debilidad), esos momentos que sólo el cansancio y el alcohol logran hacer tan vívidos y a la vez tan surrealistas.

 _Quizás algún día..._

Una lágrima resbala por su rostro y Charles no puede hacer más que odiar ese Erik mentiroso y cruel que lo mira con ternura, ese desliz de su mente que en vez de consolarlo lo atormenta cada día un poco más.

Porque este Erik, fruto de su imaginación y su desesperación, le promete lo que no puede, le asegura que todo está bien ahora, que pueden quedarse ahí, juntos, uno al lado del otro, para siempre. Le susurra al oído que podrían vivir para siempre en ese sofá, junto al hogar con apenas cenizas, y con ese tablero de ajedrez que ocuparía sus horas.

Dulces mentiras que saben amargas cuando Charles las repite en sus labios, apenas murmuradas.

 _Quizás en otra vida..._

¿Dónde estás?

Le pregunta al Erik Lensherr que una vez conoció.

 _Erik._

 _Erik..._

~

Llueve con determinación esa tarde y Erik, Magneto, ve la lluvia caer sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria.

En lo más alto del edificio, Magneto y los demás mutantes se han adueñado de lo que antes había pertenecido a Sebastian Shaw, y que Emma y Janos no han tenido remordimientos en ocupar como refugio pasajero. Hay muchas cosas por organizar y una lucha que poner en marcha, pero la necesidad de un techo era evidente y a Erik no le había importado en absoluto ensuciar con sus botas encharcadas la fina moqueta de lana roja tibetana.

Emma Frost chasquea la lengua constantemente, mientras lee una revista en el sofá del que siempre se había adueñado. Janos observa la calle, como Erik, y Azazel lee cualquier cosa que caiga en sus manos. Ángel, encerrada en una habitación, no habla a nadie durante días.

Raven simplemente observa a Erik, sentada a su lado.

Emma vuelve a chasquear la lengua y a quejarse en su asiento hasta que tira la revista a cualquier esquina:

―Estoy harta de que me taladren la cabeza con toda tu mierda, Magneto.

Erik, Magneto, frunce el ceño y se gira hacia ella con mirada impertérrita. Gruñiría, si no fuera algo vergonzoso, pero Emma no se deja menospreciar.

―El alcance de sus poderes es asombroso... ―admite la rubia, frunciendo el ceño―. Es molesto...

En seguida se escucha claramente “marica llorón” seguido de otra queja salir de los labios de la telépata, y Erik aparta convenientemente un jarrón al alcance de Raven cuando éste se levanta airada:

―¡No hables así de Charles!

Y Erik aparta también la bandeja de plata antes de que la morfocambiante la alcance.

―¡Basta!

Erik sabe cómo le está afectando a Raven esta vida nueva, tener que separarse de su hermano después de casi toda una vida a su lado. El tema es tabú, pero Erik intenta consolarla manteniéndola a su lado, quizás buscando en ella también un poco de consuelo para sí mismo.

El temor y la duda es palpable en su lengua, en su boca y en su estómago cada día desde que se separaron en esa playa. La pena y la decepción de un final alejado de lo que había empezado a ser su nueva vida, pero que nunca había llegado a cuajar en su destino.

Charles.

Imaginar cómo debe estar lo hace sentir peor, y sentirse peor no es especialmente lo que más le guste a Erik, así que piensa en Ángel encerrada en su cuarto, como una adolescente sin rumbo; piensa en la frialdad de Frost que ha accedido a seguirlo aún a pesar de lo ocurrido; o en los ojos tristes de Raven cuando lo mira, en el temblor de sus manos cuando cree que Erik no se da cuenta.

Piensa en las noches que ha pasado, apoyado contra la puerta de la chica, escuchándola llorar, sin llegar a entrar para acompañarla en el sentimiento. Piensa en Azazel y lo asombroso de su mutación. No había visto una mutación tan física salvo, quizás, la de Hank, convertido en una especie de bestia felina, azul y enorme. Azazel, rojo y puro demonio... ¿cómo habrá llegado a tal mutación? ¿Cómo sobrevivió con ella, rodeado de tanto ser humano despiadado y egoísta?

Piensa en la calma con la que se toma esa lucha, como si en realidad no le incumbiera, como si fuera solo un pasatiempo momentáneo. Pero agradece su presencia, sólida y serena en la habitación. Le agradece que se mantenga en silencio, que lea Trotski y que acaricie la cabeza de Raven cuando ésta se duerme sobre los cojines.

Emma no ayuda y sólo consigue caldear el ambiente hasta que a Erik le pica toda la piel y le vienen ganas de marcharse y dejarlos a todos atrás.

Raven le toma la mano pero él la rechaza, marchándose a otra habitación mientras Emma le grita:

―¡Dile a tu novio que deje de beber!

Y la voz se silencia cuando da un portazo.

Suspira y se masajearía las sienes pero no puede. El casco le pesa cada día más, y sabe que en algún momento debe dejarlo de lado.

Sabe que el momento temido ha llegado y que debe afrontarse a la expansiva mente de Charles, que lo llama a gritos al otro lado de esa extensa tierra. No necesita que Emma Frost se lo restriegue para saber que Charles lo busca, que lo llama y que maldice la existencia de ese casco que los separa más allá de lo físico cada noche en Westchester.

Y siente ridículo, viéndose en el espejo con ese cuello cisne oscuro, sobre su cuerpo delgado, y el casco cubriéndole la cabeza como un astronauta con una escafandra en el desierto.

Se sienta sobre la cama y, lentamente, se retira el artefacto.

 _Charles..._

~

―Charles...

En seguida nota que todo ha cambiado; aunque nada a su alrededor se haya movido de lugar realmente, sabe a ciencia cierta que las circunstancias han cambiado.

―Charles...

Salvo el fuego, la chimenea vuelve a estar encendida. Y los brazos que antes lo acunaban, ahora están tensos y fríos a su alrededor. En seguida se incorpora al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando y encara a su amigo, que se incorpora también y se aleja de su cuerpo.

―Erik...

El sobresalto lo paraliza y el choque de emociones le detiene la respiración durante unos momentos al darse cuenta de que ese Erik, que lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una chispa de duda en la mirada, fija en él, es la persona a quien ha estado buscando durante los últimos meses. Aquel al que dirigía todos sus ruegos cada noche desde que despertó en la prístina habitación del hospital, ahogándose por los fuertes olores a desinfectante que inundaban el lugar.

 _¿Dónde estás, Erik?_

Y ahora que al fin lo ha alcanzado de alguna manera, ahora que Erik le ha concedido ese alivio no sabe cómo manejarnos.

Erik debe haber retirado ese horrible artefacto que impedía los intentos vanos y desesperanzados de Charles de tener una última oportunidad, una despedida, unas palabras... Y ahora deben encontrarse en su cabeza... o quizás Charles la ha invadido de tal manera que están en la suya, o en ambas...

Siente esa sensación de acogida y sobreprotección que caracterizaba su propia mente, pero también el amasijo de sentimientos y recuerdos que es la de Erik.

―Charles ―vuelve a llamarlo el otro― debes dejarlo estar...

―Ya lo sé ―responde rápidamente él, casi sin pensar―. Lo sé...

Erik lo mira con ojos afligidos y Charles sabe que su rostro no debe distar mucho de lo mismo, seguramente sea un poema que Erik sabe leer perfectamente.

El silencio llena la sala y el chisporroteo del fuego es lo único que escuchan sus oídos. Al final, dudando de su capacidad de mantener la serenidad, Charles baja la mirada y se relaja contra el sofá.

―¿Cómo está Raven? ―pregunta, sabiendo de principio la respuesta pero necesitando una confirmación en boca de su amigo y acompañante.

―Bien.

―Bien ―repite él. Raven estará bien al lado de Erik, Magneto―. ¿Y tú...?

―También.

―Ya...

 _Estás aquí..._

El reconocimiento llega al fin a su actividad cerebral y se sacude el aturdimiento de la cabeza. Realza la mirada y una sonrisa se pinta en su cara, feliz.

―Estás aquí.

Pero Erik frunce el ceño de nuevo y se endereza, como si no quisiera que Charles bajara la guardia, que se relajara y se dejara llevar por las emociones.

―Charles ―repite con voz exasperada―, no puedes seguir así.

―Lo sé.

―No, no lo sabes ―se exaspera Erik―. No sabes nada, Charles. Debes olvidarte de esa vida que ya no forma parte de nuestro mundo. Charles, debes dejarme marchar y seguir adelante.―Chasquea con la lengua como irritado y una pierna empieza a golpetear contra el suelo en un tic nervioso que algunas veces Charles había podido percibir en él.― Deja de buscarme sabiendo que no me encontrarás. Olvídate de...

Algo ocupa la garganta del telépata que lo hace sentirse débil e inútil, siente el calor subiéndosele a la cara y no consigue entender si es vergüenza o molestia por lo que sugieren las palabras de Erik.

―¿Es eso lo que quieres? ―pregunta con un hilo de voz, antes de fruncir el ceño y afrontarlo― ¿Que me olvide de esos meses? Los mejores meses de mi vida… porque lo sabes, y sabes que no...

―¡No! ―le interrumpe― ¡No digo eso!

―¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga, Erik? Porque no me puedes pedir que tire a la basura los mejores recuerdos que tengo. De ti, de mí y de todos. No te hace ningún daño, ni a ti ni a los tuyos, que haga lo que quiera con mis propios sentimientos...

―No digo eso...

―¿Entonces qué, Erik? ―pregunta― ¿Te avergüenza que sea tan débil, que no sea capaz de olvidar para seguir adelante? ¿Me desprecias por ser un inepto idealista?

―Nunca...

El suave tono en la voz de Erik relaja sus instintos y su mirada herida por sus palabras lo hace callarse.

Finalmente Erik suspira y, alzando el brazo hasta él, le acaricia la cabeza despeinada como nunca había hecho antes. Charles siente que se le para el corazón.

―Quiero que seas feliz ―confiesa, y antes de que Charles pueda rebatirle, repite―, quiero que estés bien sin mí.

Y Charles quiere gritarle que no se ve capaz, que nada puede estar bien si Erik no se queda a su lado. Que Charles no tiene estómago para lo que les espera y sólo pensar en tener que enfrentarse a él en el futuro le revuelve las entrañas.

―Lo sé...

Claro que lo sabe. Y saberse aturdido en su silla de ruedas, solo y con el vaso vacío en su mano, lo avergüenza y le enfurece la imagen que está mostrando, aunque a nadie en realidad, encerrado donde nadie lo ve.

―Lo sé... ―repite, como para convencerse a sí mismo de ello―. Lo siento...

Se disculpa y se arrepiente al momento, mordiéndose los labios, sabiendo que no es lo que Erik quiere escuchar, no quiere sus disculpas.

―Lo siento... ―repite de nuevo y se golpearía por su estupidez pero Erik le agarra el brazo antes de que haga algo estúpido como golpearse de verdad.

―De acuerdo ―le concede el otro.

Charles sonríe y lo mira, dubitativo y pregunta con algo de temor:

―¿Todo está bien?

Entre ellos. Lo que hay y lo que no hay, el espacio, el tiempo, las circunstancias y el futuro. ¿Está bien? Charles sabe que, en realidad, no está bien, no como él querría, pero, al fin y al cabo, las cosas _están bien._

―Como siempre... ―medio dice la verdad, Erik.

 _Como antes, como nunca. Como siempre._

Erik le sonríe y tira de su brazo hasta que Charles queda contra su pecho y lo rodea con el brazo. Charles se tensa e intenta apartarse.

―No... Erik... No quiero...

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta con falsa voz inocente.

―Luego... no...

 _Luego todo será mentira..._

 _No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas..._

―Sólo cinco minutos ―le pide Erik―. Luego todo volverá como antes, Charles. Tú entrenarás a tus estudiantes y yo... estaré lejos. Pero ahora... cinco minutos.

Charles duda y siente como le duele el pecho. Pero en seguida se da cuenta de que Erik también lo siente, también le pide perdón con ese acto que parecía una burla. Que también necesita esos cinco minutos, que pronto se transformarán en diez, para poder afrontar al fin su destino.

Una despedida.

Los dedos de Charles acarician el antebrazo sobre su pecho y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Erik, pensando en cómo se relajan sus temores y lo que significan esos sentimientos que recorren su piel como un escalofrío. Lo nota en su cuerpo, se pasea por sus venas y le cosquillea los dedos del pie en una agradable sensación que termina arremolinándose en su estómago.

Los saborea en su boca y sonríe, reconociéndolos, sabiendo que hacía meses que estaban ahí, bajo su piel, amenazando por salir a la superficie. Pero no lo asustan y sabe que, en cierta manera, Erik lo sabe.

―¿No te importa? ―le pregunta, y Erik sabe a qué se refiere.

―No.

Y a él tampoco le importa. Ya no más.

―Charles... ―susurra Erik contra su cabello. Charles siente como se le eriza la nuca― Nunca lo olvidaré, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás olvidaré el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. La forma en que me abriste las puertas a tu vida y cómo me hiciste sentir bienvenido en ella. Compartir estos momentos, ese tablero. Juntos, como si pudiéramos vencer cualquier cosa...

“Jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño... nunca. No conscientemente, no, sabiendo todo lo que significas para mí. Para siempre... Sólo tú... siempre.

Charles gira su rostro hacia él, apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios frente a sus ojos, y siente que no puede echarse atrás, al menos no después de que esas palabras hayan ido directamente a su estómago.

―¿Puedo...?

Erik baja la mirada hasta sus ojos y parece dudar unos momentos, pensando si van a echarlo todo por la borda o si en esos momentos no le importa en absoluto. Pero al final, es él quien se inclina hacia Charles y recorta la distancia que los separa.

~

Charles Xavier despierta unas horas después con un regusto amargo en la boca y la mejilla adormecida contra su brazo, sin hablar del cuello dolorido de pasar demasiado tiempo torcido. Suspira y se refriega la cara con las manos, intentando hacer desaparecer el rastro salado de algunas traicioneras lágrimas que han caído durante la noche.

Es demasiado oscuro al otro lado de las ventanas como para saber a qué altura de la noche se debe encontrar, pero no se preocupa por ello cuando dirige su silla hasta el dormitorio en silencio.

No es hasta que consigue meterse bajo las mantas cuando decide pensar en lo ocurrido. Sabe perfectamente que, después de tanto tiempo alejado de Erik, ha conseguido encontrar su mente en medio del mar de personas que los separan. Sabe que no ha sido un sueño, como otras veces, ni que ha delirado por culpa de la embriaguez. No deliraba como esas horas interminables en el hospital, demasiado sedado para discernir entre la realidad y la ficción, pero no tanto como para sucumbir al sueño y a la inconsciencia absoluta.

No. Esta vez, de alguna manera u otra, Erik le ha permitido, lo que le había prohibido hasta entonces, entrar en su cabeza y reencontrarse con él.

Despedirse.

Hablar.

Confesar.

Pero, sobre todo, despedirse. No para siempre; jamás habrá un hasta nunca para ellos, y nunca lo habrá con el futuro que les espera. Volverán a verse.

Pero sí un adiós a lo que una vez fue, duró, y pudo haber sido. Poder acariciarlo por una última vez y torturarse pensando de nuevo cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron en esa playa, lejos de casa, salvando el mundo pero perdiendo algo mucho más importante.

Decir adiós y dejarlo marchar.

 _Erik..._

Porque sin su ayuda, Charles sabe que nunca lo hubiera conseguido.

 _Gracias..._

Charles sonríe y sabe a ciencia cierta que no ha sido un error, que no han empeorado las cosas dejándose llevar por sus consciencias inquietas ni por el momento. No ha sido un error echar mano de la última oportunidad de demostrar esos sentimientos no ocultos, pero que nunca tuvieron el momento adecuado para expresarse, que eran apenas perceptibles, pero que resaltaban esas noches de insomnio junto al tablero del ajedrez.

No ha sido un error entrar en la cabeza de Erik y mostrarle, a su manera, lo que podría haber sido pero que con una sola vez, con esa sola oportunidad, es suficiente para ellos para toda la vida, no necesitan más. Charles jamás podrá olvidar la calidez inexplicable del cuerpo de Erik a su alrededor, sus manos grandes y sus dedos largos viajando sobre su cuerpo, y sus labios secos por el frío, pero suaves y devotos sobre los suyos.

La próxima vez que se vean, las cosas serán muy distintas y todo eso habrá quedado atrás para siempre, guardado en un sitio especial en su memoria, que los ayudará a entender siempre el por qué de sus distintos caminos a una misma lucha.

 _Hasta la próxima, amigo mío._

~

Erik Lehnsherr despierta al amanecer, notando la presión de un cuerpo extraño contra el suyo. Al girar el rostro, el cabello rojizo y el rostro dormido de Raven entran en su campo de visión; tapada con una manta, la chica duerme acurrucada contra su espalda.

Suspira, comprendiendo perfectamente los motivos de la chica: no puede culparla de sentirse sola y de buscar, en su calidez, el contacto lejano de Charles. Le gustaría admitir que aún saborea a Charles en sus labios, siente su piel cálida bajo sus yemas... pero sería mentira. Nunca volverá a sentirlos.

 _Charles._

 _Yo cuidaré de ella._

No es que la chica necesite que cuiden de ella. No es que Charles se lo haya pedido, ni son necesarias palabras para darlo por supuesto.

 _Charles..._

No será ni mucho menos la última vez que se encuentren; la próxima vez seguramente en unos términos muy diferentes, pero el tiempo hará lo suyo, y su fuerza de voluntad, férrea y decidida, lo demás.

Sabe que jamás será capaz de encontrar a alguien como Charles, conocer a otra persona tanto como ellos se conocieron en tan poco tiempo. Sabe, a ciencia cierta y sin necesidad de pensar en ello dos veces, que jamás sentirá por nadie tanto como sintió (y sigue sintiendo, para siempre) por Charles Xavier, la primera persona que se lanzó tras él desinteresadamente, para salvarle la vida.

Charles Xavier, ese espectacular mutante, poderoso hasta límites que ni él mismo ha descubierto aún, idealista y optimista.

Charles Xavier quien, a pesar de querer a todos los que le rodean, de abrir los brazos a toda la humanidad y a la comunidad mutante, aún por establecerse, siente por Erik Lehnsherr algo tan fuerte como Erik siente por él; algo tan sencillo y primario pero a la vez tan inquebrantable como los lazos de sangre, que hizo que desde ese primer abrazo, ese contacto en las frías aguas, supieran que estaban destinados a grandes cosas. A estar juntos de alguna u otra manera, para siempre.

Porque Charles sabe, comprende y acepta, lo corresponde. Y a Erik Lehnsherr eso le es más que suficiente.

 _Adiós, Charles. Hasta siempre. Hasta nunca._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 **XX**  
Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."  
El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.  
Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.  
En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.  
Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.  
Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.  
Oir la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.  
Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.  
La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo.  
Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.  
La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.  
Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.  
De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.  
Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  
Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los ultimos versos que yo le escribo.

 **Pablo Neruda, _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_**


End file.
